


Отклонение (Impairment)

by takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Levi & Erwin Smith - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter/pseuds/takeapillifitmakesyoufeelbetter
Summary: Современное AU, курьер!Леви





	Отклонение (Impairment)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Impairment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321337) by [lervinsmiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss). 



Тонкие смоляные пряди развевались, словно зловещий ореол над молочно-белым лбом, нахмуренным и сморщенным от напряженной деятельности. Возможно, в блаженном преклонении, или же отчаянной мольбе. Он не был уверен.

Глаза: сумрачные узкие омуты, которые завлекали его и швыряли, словно прутик, кружиться в пучине водоворота; в них мерцали огни, будто искры, высекаемые ударами кресала о кремень. Он спустился по крутому склону носа к его изящному кончику, откуда сорвался дальше, вниз к искусительным изгибам сладостного, сочного рта.

Губы двигались, рождая лихорадочные, полузадушенные проклятья; пухлую нижнюю губу пленили гладкие жемчужины зубов. Произнесенное тонуло в оглушительном рёве гудков и рычании двигателей, и Эрвину не удавалось вылавливать обрывающиеся, сталкивающиеся и наслаивающиеся друг на друга слова, которые он так ювелирно препарировал во время спокойных бесед в его маленьком кабинете в университете...

\- Эй, старпёр! У тебя какое-то сраное отклонение? Убери свою задницу с дороги!

Леви вдавил клаксон своего скутера снова. Белобрысый псих, который задерживал его на пешеходном переходе последние секунд тридцать, решил наконец свалить с дороги, тем временем как сигнал светофора сменился на желтый, и Леви решился проскочить перекрёсток, пока сплошной поток машин не отрезал ему путь.

\- Чертовы туристы! - Пробормотал он про себя и поспешил к своему следующему пункту назначения.

Вернувшийся на тротуар Эрвин судорожно запоминал номер телефона, налепленный на багажный ящик скутера. Он мысленно повторял цифры снова и снова, перебирал их как бусины в четках, которые достались ему от матери и беззвучно репетировал слова, которые скажет, когда позвонит в курьерскую службу, чтобы заказать услуги одного конкретного посыльного.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также опубликована на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5942405


End file.
